The present invention is directed to a tape fastener for a garment. More particularly, the invention pertains to a garment with an adhesive tape fastener that conveys information except when the garment is being worn, at which time the information is hidden from view.
Tape fasteners have been used on a wide variety of garments, particularly disposable garments such as diapers and incontinence products. Such tape fasteners have included a tape member that extends between first and second waistband sections of a garment, thereby securing the garment about the wearer. In some instances, tape members have included printed information which is visible while the garment is worn. Such printed information may include the name of the garment manufacturer or a cartoon character.
While a garment with printed information visible during use may be acceptable for a garment worn by a child, it may not be appropriate for a garment worn by an adult. In particular, printed information which is visible during use may show through clothing. This can be displeasing and even embarrassing. Nevertheless, it is still desirable for tape fasteners to carry printed information which may be useful to the adult wearer.
Therefore, what is lacking and needed in the art is an improved tape fastener that provides for the display of printed information only when the garment is not being worn.